The Secret!
by Lord Fluffy's Rin
Summary: Basically Thatz and Rune ask Rath why his hair stays so short when he never has the time to cut it. Hence because everyone else's hair grows so fast! Read it and it'll make you chuckle, reviews and flames welcome.


The Secret  
  
Jumps down from a Shoopuf and waves Hello my dear readers! Its been quite awhile since I wrote a Dragon Knights Fanfic....actually since I wrote any fanfic. I know I should finish Greedy Decisions, Marik's Millennium Rod, and a bunch more but I guess I veered from the original story I thought of for these stories and I don't know how to finish them. Forgive me if you've  
been waiting forever for a new chapter but I cannot find an ending for  
these puppies. If you have any suggestions or endings you would like to see, give me an email at: Lunatomercuryhotmail.com and I will read them all and hopefully be re inspired and finish these bad boys up! Until then,  
enjoy this recent fanfic that should prove a hilarious read.  
  
A young teen with multicolored spiky hair is seen ambling down a long hallway in what seems to be an extensive and elaborately decorated castle. He's whistling gently to himself with his hands in his pockets, a tiny bell jingling from his belt. His serene atmosphere is soon interrupted though, by a thundering very familiar to the teen. Preceding the tremendous noise, are two teens around the same age as the aforementioned teen. They come to a screeching halt just in front of the multicolor haired teen, huffing and puffing as if they had been running all day. The long blonde haired teen  
places a hand over his chest and heaves a huge breath before saying,  
"Rath....!"  
  
"Yes Rune?" The multicolor haired teen asks innocently, a befuddled look in his wide, adorable eyes. The third teen, with red messy medium length hair and scars on every inch of his body, steps in for the blonde, "Rath, it has come to our foreknowledge that even though your hair stays around the same length....you do not cut your hair. Please elaborate." The teen known as Rath stares blankly, blinking a couple of times before closing his adorable  
crimson eyes and laughing hysterically. The other two teens stare on, confused at this new sign of behavior coming from their companion. Rath on  
the other hand places his hands over his aching stomach, laughing even  
harder.  
  
"Rath just give us an answer!" The blonde bellows into the multicolor  
haired teen's ear, sending Rath to the tiled floor, giggling. The red haired teen known as Thatz just huffs an irritated sigh before kicking the  
chortling teen in the side with his boot. "Thatz, this isn't  
working....Rath wont tell us."  
  
"Don't take that from him! Stand up to him, we wanna know....don't we Rune?" Thatz kicks Rath with his boot once more, getting a glare from the  
blonde. "What!? It was for good measure..."  
  
"Thatz is right Rune."  
  
The blonde and red haired teens whirl around, surprised at this new voice. They see a smiling tall man with brown and red hair pulled back in a pony tail except his forelocks, which are hanging past his ears and in his eyes. "Ruwalk..." The man takes his hands out of his button up jacket pockets as he bends down to Rath's height, peering perplexed at the multicolor haired teen still giggling. He pokes the teen on the cheek a few times, asking the  
other two, "what'd you do to Rath this time?"  
  
"We just asked him a question Ruwalk," the blonde relays, scratching the back of his head nervously. The man turns his head to one side as he says, "and this question would be...?" Thatz coughs before stating, "we want to know how he keeps his hair so short if he doesn't cut it." Ruwalk claps his hands together, making the blonde and the red head jump. "Ah hah! I'd like to know as well Rath...Rath?" The teen in question sits up with his legs  
crossed, rubbing the tears out of his crimson eyes. Thatz steps up and  
glares down at Rath, "tell us!"  
  
"You'll never get it out of me! Never!" With that, the multicolor haired  
teen jumps up and runs off. "After him!" All three yell, chasing after Rath. Before too long though, all three hear a loud crash and dash to the collision. Once they arrive, all three see a sea of paperwork and a teal haired man and a multicolor haired teen beneath it. "Ah! Alfeegi are you ok?" Ruwalk rushes to the teal haired man, his head spinning wildly, "sure Rui-chi...cant be better..." As the red and brown haired man helps Alfeegi, both Rune and Thatz help up Rath, each grabbing one of his arms securely.  
"Hey! Lemme go!"  
  
"Not till you tell us Rath!" Thatz growls at the struggling teen. "Well if I tell you...you all have to tell me how the hell your hair grows so fast. Just look at Rui-boy here, from volume 13 or so his hair is just about to  
his shoulder blades....and now in volume 14 its so long its practically  
touching his ass! Explain that!"  
  
Ruwalk blushes heavily as he tugs on one of his red forelocks, mumbling to himself, "its not my fault my hair gets so long...I don't like to cut it either..." But before much else can happen, Thatz chimes in, "yeah I wanna know as well Ruwalk...ok Rath you got yourself a deal." Everyone decides to sit down in one huddled group, the multicolor haired teen forced into the  
center of the mass. He clears his throat, a long pause ensuing. "Well  
Rath...you gonna tell us?" Thatz inquires eagerly. The one in question coughs lamely as he looks up to the ceiling, trying his hardest to avoid the subject. "Alright Rath, if you wont cooperate..." The red haired teen whips out a tiny red dragon from behind his back before finishing, "...then Fire gets it." The tiny red dragon is flailing frantically, flapping his miniature wings ferociously in Thatz's face. "Stop squirming you pest!" The red haired teen shouts, punching the dragon in the head, knocking him out  
cold.  
  
"Poor Fire...that wasn't very nice Thatz."  
  
"Will you tell us or not?" Ruwalk asks, his arms set firmly over his chest. "But I just want to get back to sorting my files..." the teal haired man grumbles to himself bitterly. The multicolor haired teen sighs desperately, his head sunk low. "Ok, I'll tell you..." Everyone in the group, except the grumpy teal haired one mumbling to himself. Rath continues, "its magic!" He beams a colorful smile at them all, but it fades shortly once he sees all the dark and sinister glares coming from Ruwalk, Thatz and Rune. "Eh heh  
heh heh...guys?" The multicolor haired teen sweat drops as he laughs  
nervously.  
  
"GET HIM!!!" All yell in unison, except Alfeegi who hopelessly grabs for his paperwork. The red head, blonde and the red and brown haired lunge and  
pile on top of the multicolor haired teen. "Oof!"  
  
"Hey wait!" Ruwalk huffs, sitting back down and pulling Thatz off of the squiggling Rath. "We shouldn't be asking Rath...who we need to be asking  
this question is Lykouleon."  
  
"Its Lord Lykouleon, Ruwalk!" Alfeegi hisses. "That's not important 'Feegi, what is important is that Lykouleon's hair style never changes....now does  
he get it cut or doesn't he like Rath?"  
  
"That's simple!" the multicolor haired teen chimes, "he's here at the castle the entire time so he's got plenty of time to have it chopped off!"  
  
"But what about you Rathy-boy?" Thatz queries, placing his hands on his  
hips. The blonde interjects, "yes, you don't have the time since your always off killing demons or with Thatz and me." Rath is about to make up an answer when along comes Raseleane latched to Lykouleon's arm. The short blonde spiky haired lord waves to the group sitting on the floor with his free arm. All sitting on the floor, including Alfeegi stare up blankly at  
their lord, staring at his spiky hair. "Hello Alfeegi...Ruwalk...Thatz, Rath, Rune. May I join your little shindig here?" Raseleane pulls on her lord's sleeve to gain his attention, saying, "but Lyk...don't you remember  
where you said you'd take me?"  
  
"Oh lemme guess..." Rath starts, "the barbershop?" The spiky haired lord gives off a confused look before stating, "no...I was just going to nip out with Raseleane here for a bit. Why do you ask?" The teal haired man coughs  
and stands up, directing his attention to Lykouleon, "my Lord. These hooligans wish to know how your majesty and Rath always have short hair but never cut it." The Dragon Lord opens his mouth as if to speak, but closes it shortly, due to a lack of words. "Yes my Lord, we'd all like to know..."  
Rune blushes as he says shyly.  
  
"Well...I uh...I have it cut a centimeter every few weeks because it grows  
so fast."  
  
"Ha! Told ya your hair grows so fast!" The multicolor haired teen shouts, pointing his finger at Thatz and Rune's direction. The red and brown haired man stands up and addresses Rath, "but that still doesn't solve how your  
hair stays the same length."  
  
"I've been wondering that myself for quite awhile....even as a child you never needed a trim, right Ras?" Raseleane nods her head in agreement, her arms still wrapped around her lord. "So how do you do it?" The red haired teen asks once more, standing up as well, taking the blonde teen with him.  
The multicolor haired teen decides to get up finally and face all six  
confronting him. "Actually...its very simple...."  
  
"THEN TELL US!!!!!" Thatz, Rune, Alfeegi and Ruwalk bellow, causing Rath to  
cower. "All right!!! Don't yell at me!"  
  
"Then speak!" The blonde teen snaps irately. Rath clears his throat yet  
again before telling the gaggle standing firm in front of him, "all you  
have to do is...." All wait in suspense for the conclusion to their suspicions. There is a definite silence that consumes every sound in the hall, driving the five crazy for an answer. Finally the multicolor haired teen speaks up, "....ask Mineko Ohkami! She's the one that draws each and  
every one of us...right?"  
  
"Heeeey, your right!"  
  
"Revolt!"  
  
"Anarchy!"  
  
"Stop this madness from spreading!"  
  
"Get Mineko Ohkami!"  
  
Everyone except Rath races down the hall and out of the castle, stampeding their way to the authoress in charge of Dragon Knights. Once all the dust has settled, the multicolor haired teen continues his marry stroll down the  
hall, this time chuckling softly to himself instead of whistling.  
  
Thank you all for taking time to read this fic! I came up with the idea  
while rushing to brush my teeth this morning around 8:40 or so. I was contemplating over how Rath's hair has basically stayed the same throughout the series while Thatz and Rune have had many hair styles over the volumes. I even noticed how Ruwalk's hair is a lot longer now, its only been maybe a few weeks or less since volume 13's events and I'm pretty sure hair doesn't grow THAT long! I wrote this fic to bring up this exact conflict and also  
just to have some fun for a change-  
  
I might think about writing a fic about Saabel but I'll figure it out first before writing. And if you readers help me with Greedy Decisions then I'll  
be sure to finish that up for ya. Farewell for now my dear readers.  
  
Also, I have an account on www.fictionpress.com so check me out there. My  
account name is: Ruwalk and right now I'm working on a storing called Bursting Conviction. Please read and review so I know people like it. If ya  
do I'll give you a free Dragon Knights plushie of your choosing. 


End file.
